parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet Peter Pan part 29
Peter Pan searches for Tinkerbell Peter Pan Hook it was a bomb why if it hadnt been for Tink Tinkerbell Tink where are you Tink Wendy the Boys the Gummi Bears but i have to save you first hold on Tink hold on dont go out dont you understand you mean more to me than anything in the whole world but the branches collasp and he claps his hands bringing Tinkerbell back to life and they off to the sea and the Crocodile follows them out to sea Captain Hook and now which will be the pen or the plank Wendy Captain Hook we will never join your crew Grammi me either i wouldnt want to be in a crew that has our enemies in it Duke Igthorn suit yourselves so ladies first Wendy goodbye Gummi Bears Zummi goodbye Wendy Wendy goodbye boys Lost Bous goodbye Wendy Wendy be brave John John i shall strive to Wendy Wendy goodbye Michael Michael goodbye Turk get in here move along they tie them back up to the mast dont give us no trouble and Wendy walks the plank Sunni this is terrible and Wendy jumps off the plank but Peter saves her and no splash is heard Mr Smee Captain no splash Duke Igthorn thats odd Captain Hook not a sound Roger Mullen not a blooming ribble its a jink thats what it is and Peter Pan holds Wendy in his arms Gad no sign of a wave Zook i didnt hear a splash Bill Jukes the ships bewitched Starkey no splash Captain Captain Hook sir you want a splash Mr Starkey i ll give you a splash he hangs Starkey and throws him in the water whos next Peter Pan youre next Hook and this time youve gone too far all hooray Peter Pan Tummi hes alive Michael and Wendy Duke Igthorn impossible Mr Smee his bloomin ghost is stalking Peter Pan say your prayors Hook Captain Hook i ll show you this ghost has blood in his veins i ll run you through oh take that and Hook and Peter sword fight Duke Igthorn get him Captain slice his head off and Peter mocks Hook near the mast and he jumps and Hook gets his hook stuck in the mast Captain Hook curse this hook Duke Igthorn i ll help you Captain and Igthorn tries to pull Hook free from the mast and Peter cuts the rope loose Peter Pan go on everybody Gruffi thanks Peter now while you guys fight the pirates me and the other gummis will fight Gad and Zook and Michael loads cannonballs in his teddy bear John hurry Michael hurry Captain Hook dont stand there you filled rats get those scurvy brats and the pirates chase them up the mast Duke Igthorn almost there and Hook cuts his free but then him and Igthorn fall near the plank and the Crocodile jumps up at them trying to get them Duke Igthorn oh no not him again but and Hook and Igthorn escape and the Crocodile has a hissy fit and punches the water Category:Peter Pan Parts